narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GokūBlack10/Secrets of the Rinnegan
So, I saw an attempt to do this a week or so ago. I'm not sure how far that got, but, lately there seems to be a lot of interest in the Rinnegan. Whether this be because of the recent manga chapters, or just some fad, I'm not sure. At the same time, I've seen a lot of hate towards the Rinnegan. Being the eyes of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, , and Madara Uchiha, they seem to be seen by some in the community as a sort of "god-like" power. This leads some to scorn them Others to covet them. But I want to break down the Rinnegan, or rather, my interpretation of it, so that others really understand what's happening when one uses those eyes. Perhaps this will help clear up misconceptions and provide the site with a real, valid insight onto how the legendary Samsara Eyes work. Let's get to work. What Does It Do? The major question that concerns the Rinnegan is the following: What does it even do? Most people would point you to the infamous Six Paths Technique and its associated abilities. Others would try to explain its abilities using their very limited understanding of the religious teachings the dōjutsu was based on. In reality, the ability of the Rinnegan is far more broad than most people realize. Put simply? The Rinnegan has the power to manipulate the "Realms" of this world. But wait, Ten. Isn't that ridiculously overpowered? And what do you mean by "Realms of this world"? Well, let me break it down. In Buddhism there are seven plains of existence. We know them as the following; * Deva Realm * Human Realm * Asura Realm * Animal Realm * Preta Realm * Naraka Realm * And the lesser known Middle Realm These are each individual planes of existences in that religion and serve as the basis of the Rinnegan's various abilities. The manga adds the Outer Realm to these. But Madara revealed a specific ability of the Rinnegan that we had previously been unable to see. With his Rinnegan, he can manipulate the realm of Limbo; a realm only visible to those who use the Rinnegan. It is with this information that I conclude the following. What does the Rinnegan do? * As the pinnacle of dōjutsu, and as demonstrated in the manga, it can see both chakra and the . It can also see great distances, like the Byakugan. * As a natural evolution of the Sharingan (proven genetically by Kabuto and Orochimaru, and through word of mouth by Madara), it can dispel and see through genjutsu. * It has the ability to "see" the various planes of existence (Deva, Human, Asura, Limbo, etc.) and then manipulate them to the user's specifications, granting it specific and powerful abilities. How does one obtain the Rinnegan? There is no longer any question about this (though some may deny it): * The Rinnegan is obtained not through the mixture of Senju and Uchiha DNA, but rather, from the combination of and 's chakra, which, together, form Hagoromo's unique chakra. Without that chakra, Rinnegan won't awaken. Conclusion See? Simple explanation for an otherwise blown out of proportion dōjutsu. Both sides of the Rinnegan debate, I think, blow the whole thing out of proportion and the way it should be. One side thinks the eyes make the user the next Sage of the Six Paths, the other side sees them as some mythical "excuse for god-like powers", and both sides couldn't be further from the truth. The Rinnegan is a powerful dōjutsu, no one disputes that. But I think that with time and understanding, we can focus the Rinnegan abilities around here to be less ridiculous and more on point with what they were originally designed to do. Hope this helps you all! Cheers. Category:Blog posts